1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device and an electro-optical device, wherein a radiating member is disposed corresponding to a point light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal device, which is one example of an electro-optical device, mainly includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight for radiating light onto the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is formed such that a liquid crystal layer is interposed between a facing substrate and a TFT array substrate. The backlight, particularly a side light-type backlight, mainly includes a light guide plate, disposed adjacent to the liquid crystal panel and having almost the same size as the liquid crystal panel, and an LED (light-emitting device) disposed at the end of the light guide plate. The light guide plate is used to guide the light from the LED and diffused the light, and the light diffused by the light guide plate is radiated onto the liquid crystal panel as a surface light source.
However, in the above-described liquid crystal device, when electric current flows through the LED, thus causing the LED to emit the light, the temperature in the LED is high. The upper limit of the electric current flowing through the LED is kept low so that the temperature in the LED does not adversely effect reliability. Therefore, there is a limitation in increasing the brightness of the LED by increasing the electric current through the LED.
The present invention has been invented to address the above problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radiating member, an illuminating device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic device for absorbing the heat generated from the LED, and increasing the electric current flowing through the LED.